Seven Love Songs
by strawfelly
Summary: Simon wanted to celebrate the International Love day, but Izzy just ditched him a few days before it when it's suppose to be their first date in this big day. What happen?
1. 1 Simon

**Seven Love Song** (c) strawfelly

a Mortal Instrument fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: none of the character in this story is my own.

Credit to Cassandra Clare and Egoist for the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Love <strong>ləv/ (n)

1. an intense feeling of deep affection.

* * *

><p>That evening, I met Izzy at our usual place, a coffee shop that is just a couple blocks away from the Institute. This is a quite historical place for us, since this is where the first time I confess my affection toward Izzy, and ever since then, we always make appointment in this coffee shop about twice or thrice a week. Beside of that, it's faster for Izzy if she had emergency call from the Institute to go back. And I love the espresso that this coffee shop serve, Izzy loves to order iced or hot Americano here.<p>

And we just spend some time to talk, to catch up with one and another, because even I only talk to her for some brief time, it's such an amusement and it's literally just made my day. And the word 'bored' is not on my dictionary as long as she is by my side, she is the key of what I call as happiness right now.

"Look how stupid is the mundanes celebrating the day that is named after Clary's father."

She is sitting across me, her eyes fixed to where scrolling through the brand new phone she just bought. I'm not sure what she opens, but I'm not sure shadow hunter use social media to communicate with one and another.

"Do you mean the Valentine's Day?"

"Of course, there's even a stupid countdown popped up out of nowhere in my cellphone screen."

She shows her cellphone screen to me, it says '7 days to Valentine Days!' heavily decorated with hearts and all things red or pink. I cannot imagine relating this thing to Valentine we know. It's totally nonsense to say that this is related to Valentine, but I can't help to think that since I know about Valentine, it's hard not to think that Valentine's Day is not Valentine Morgenstern day.

"Have you ever considered to celebrate the day?"

"This day? I will not celebrate the day that somehow reminds me to that man. He has done a lot of bad things, and celebrate it is same with cherish to what he had done, I'll pass."

Honestly I was hoping she could celebrate it together, it's our first Valentine's not Morgenstern Day as a couple, a few days ago I figure out, why not? But seems like Izzy declined my idea even without any explanation because of its name. Well, he is a manic, but that doesn't mean this day have any relation to that maniac.

I just wish that it wasn't named Valentine's Day, just anything beside that one.

And Izzy didn't even notice me being speechless, not knowing what to say when I originally plan something at Val—that International lovey-dovey day. She just continue to scroll endlessly on her phone.

"Don't you just want to try?"

"No, thanks, Simon. Sorry I can't accompany you, we still have a lot of good dates later, to celebrate this kind of stuffs, it's just not at this particular day."

"This is more than just accompany, Izzy. It's our first big day as a couple, do you understand how big that could be?"

I know that I am not the best person to explain something, especially like this, when the reason I ask her is because I want Izzy to be mine for a day. No interruption, no emergency call from Institute, no brother who accidentally-but-not-really walk pass through the coffee shop very slowly and purposely stalk us. I understand that Shadowhunter barely even been friend with downworlder like me. But he already know who I am long before I got transformed, and Izzy had deal with all of other downworlder boyfriend before me. Even I always tell myself that I am different, Izzy is all mine and mine only.

"I will consider it, Simon. Give me two days and I'll make up my mind." There's some hope rather than no, I quite like it, even this means that I will be more disappointed if she says no. Then suddenly, her phone that lays on the table for a few minutes makes some noise, it's a a call, and her ringtone is the tune of some catchy pop jingle that I heard somewhere before.

"I better get this," she opens up her phone and talk to someone on the phone. She said 'I understand' a few times, and I can see her is turning to uneasy. I don't know what is happening, but there's something.

At the end, she close her phone and her facial expression is isn't likely the moment before she get the phone call.

"Simon, I'm sorry I have to leave now. It was my mom, we're going to Idris to celebrate some kind of big day, a cousin of mine wedding. And it will be celebrated altogether with one of traditional Idris' festival, it's like the international-lovey-dovey day for Shadowhunter."

I froze to hear her explanation, she got some plan, and I got none. I don't think that she will ask me to go to Idris, even with new council and all the revolutionary stuffs but Idris? I don't really like that place either. But I want to be with Izzy, and she haven't ask me to come.

"..and Simon, I'm really sorry to say this" Here's come the bad news, I thought. "I can't bring you along. There's a total restriction for non-Shadowhunter to come to Idris in that day."

Therefore, I don't know what else I should say. I think this conversation is already ended before I could say anything.

"I promise I'll be back two or three days again. We can keep in touch with this," She shows me her brand-new phone. "I'll text you like every five minutes, cheer up. I don't like you with blank face, makes you seems like undead vampire."

Actually I am, but well, I just realize that I look bad in front of her. I know that this is out of her reach, I want to ask Izzy to takes me in no matter what, but I'm not in mood to declare a war with anyone so I do my best to accept the condition.

"Ha ha, funny." In response to her rhetorical joke. "Make sure you bring me some cotton candy or anything afterward. And I hold your word, text me in every five minutes. With supporting media like picture, video, stuffs."

"Okay, keep yourself together in these two days ahead."

She embrace me with her tight hug, I don't want her to leave. At the same time, I don't want to be a cry baby for this small matter, so I keep all of the emotions inside,_ I can do this, I'm good at this_, that's what I thought.

"You too, Izzy."

And the view of my girl leaving the coffee shop with her long black hair waving along with the wind is the last thing I see.

_Don't let me go _  
><em>Hold me tight; I love you <em>  
><em>Won't you laugh for me just one more time?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> This is my first fanfic for a while, I figure out to post it here to be a good comeback (?) I don't know where this will head, I just have some outline, but I will let the story flow. Hopefully I can update this daily before Valentine's Day come this series will be ended.

Tell me what do you think of this, **Review! Review**! Thanks!


	2. 2 Isabelle

Seven Love Songs (c) strawfelly

Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, credit to Cassandra Clare for the universe, yadda, yadda.<p>

* * *

><p>"All set, Izzy?"<p>

Alec's voice warped me back into the reality. I was thinking about how awful the goodbye was. I am such a bad bad girlfriend, I cannot leave him like that. I can see the blank face is his sad face. He froze and didn't say any words for a few seconds, it feels like I am the sinner there, and I just did something terribly wrong to Simon. But then, I left him with no hesitation, I must be the 'bad guy' there.

I had no choice, I want Simon to be by my side afterall. All day, all night.

"Of course, I'm ready."

Mom and Dad is already on Idris, preparing some stuffs that I don't understand, so that's leave me with Alec. He step into the portal first, this is our routine, step from the portal to go to another portal and so on. Before Alec is completely vanished through the portal, he decide to leave a note to me.

"Iz, think about Idris later, don't think about Simon's room."

It was quite like a joke, but part of them are true. I cannot think about anything else beside of him. Is he is still on the coffee shop, looking at his own reflection on the coffee surface, with his vampiric sad blank face. I can't think about it anymore, it's torturing me.

So I warped unto the glass city. I got lost a little, but I finally convinced myself to feel to be at Alicante; the wind and the scent of Alicante and the view of the glass tower. The next thing is I found myself in the grass just outside the Alicante. And I can see Alec is still waiting for me, with curious eyes to see what's going on with me, like I am wearing pajamas in a night club.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just take a quite longer time than it should be."

"Am I?" I think I was doing it normally, because I managed to vanish all the Simon's thoughts for a while, even it crept upon me again like a spider right now.

"Well, I thought so. Nevermind, let's get going, Mom and Dad are waiting for us."

I make sure everything is in its place and continue walking towards Alicante, I can keep my cool, and it's just two days. This day, and tomorrow then I can go home. It's not even half day without Simon and I already miss him, and I say to myself _Keep yourself together, Izzy._ That's what I said, and I will keep myself together. And that's when I realize that Alec is walking too fast, or am I walking too slow? Since when Isabelle Lightwood become this weak?

"Izzy! Glad you can make it on time," This is one of rarest the time when I saw my mom is happy to see me. I can see there's some tired eyes she got, she must have lack of sleep since she's been away from New York since last week. But I don't see her level of excitement is going down, with all the stuffs on her hand—she got clipboard, pencil, and other stuffs to communicate with the other organizer—I can see my mum is working really hard on her niece's wedding.

"Is there anything I can help mom?"

"That's very sweet, darling. Just change into your dress, wedding starts approximately fifteen minutes again. And you're the bridesmaid."

I am surprised by how I just got informed fifteen minutes before the wedding starts, it means that I cannot ditch this wedding no matter what, it's not like this is the first time I'll be a bridesmaid, I know what I should do in the wedding, but at least my mom owe me an explanation, not just leaving me with the dress.

Wanted or not, I use the black dress my mom have prepared, I don't have much choice, this dress is at least three years old, which is approximate time where I should've not use this anymore, but in case of emergency, what can I say? I suppose to help my cousin, Jeanne, who I suppose, in some way of emergency, her original bridesmaid couldn't make it. This black dress, despite its age but It's quite clean and smells good (like sweet Idris scent that I can't describe)

I walk down through the hallway to see where's my mom, I need details about where should I stand, and stuffs like that. But I can't find mom anywhere, in return, I find Jeanne who is wearing a very beautiful black dress who seems like Black Swan's dress, but even more prettier. This is what I like from Shadowhunter wedding, we use black dress at wedding, white dress at funeral. I like black dress, it gives more definition to me, as a shadowhunter, of course.

"Happy wedding, Anne!" I hug her with one of my hand, "You look so beautiful, seriously, stunning."

"Thank you Isabelle, I am so thankful you can make it, If not I don't now how my wedding will go without bridesmaid. And you look absolutely stunning, like you been to gym everyday."

"You know how hard is to be shadowhunter, especially in New York."

"I haven't been there, but my husband planned to go there as the part of honeymoon tour."

"Really? You are very welcomed at New York's Institute, maybe I'll give you some tour on every place that you must visit on Manhattan,"

"That's very sweet, Izzy. Thank you, I will let you know when."

Suddenly there's an interruption, My mom gave a cue on when to go. I can see Anne is trembling, it's totally understandable how it can be depressing on wedding day, there's a lot of possibilities how things could go wrong, even according to her, there's more chances that It would go wrong rather than right. She should be glad that she has my mom as one of the organizer of her wedding, everything will goes into its place.

"Go, go, go!" As I heard the wedding song playing, one of the organizer push me quite hard to walk in the aisle. It's quite strange how the best man just froze there, isn't we should be walking up in the aisle together?

Meanwhile I'm already halfway in the aisle when I realize that the best man is not walking with me. I heard people whispering like something that is wrong is just happening. But there's no turning back. I'm just going to walk elegantly in the aisle, ignoring all the whisperers and people staring at me. I am Isabelle Lightwood after all.

And I notice that things are really wrong when I arrived at the front of the chapel, the bride and her father just walking down in the aisle. Anne should be the centre of attention today, not me. I am trying hard to bear the (shame), I couldn't even look into the audience eyes, but I keep saying, that I could do this and it's only piece of cake.

The thing I am thankful is after the Pastor saying stuffs, nobody seems to notice what I did earlier, or that is what I thought. I think it's better to let it be,

When it's finally snacks time, I finally got some space to breathe. The whole wedding ceremony feels like I am holding my breath and my ability to take a breath had been taken away by some unknown power. But now I am back on my feet, I could do whatever I want to do, first thing I do is checking my cellphone. It got no phone receipt in Idris, like really, none. I can see Simon's last message,

* * *

><p>From: Simon L.<br>To: Isabelle Lightwood (Me)  
>Saturday, 8 Feb, 1:00 PM<p>

Are you busy? I'm waiting for my five-minutes text :)

* * *

><p>And now I feel some pang of guiltiness. I should keep my words, or at least I should tell him what have happened and about no phone receipt in Idris. So I talk to my mom, getting permission to leave Idris for a while for going to France or somewhere so I can call Simon. Why I bought this cellphone if it isn't functioning?<p>

"Mom, I'm leaving Idris for a while, when should I be back?"

"No you cannot leave Idris, it's only two hours to the reception and I need you to be here."

But I didn't listen to my mum, for once.

I am legally adult too, so I have no problem beating around the bushes going back and forth in Idris. I think about how to reach somewhere with phone receipt, should I walk by foot? But that will ruin my newest boot from Marc & Spencer, I like this boot and I only use this as a moodbooster, like for this moment. But then I thought, hey, why is portal existed in the first place? I visited Paris for a quick trip. I know there's a place for going back to Idris soon, all that I have to do is sending a few text—even making a call would be better. I hope Simon is not occupied right now, since we have a few hours' time difference. It should be dawn in US, I'm not sure though.

I sit in the nearest bench, alone. Trying my best to get him on the other line of the phone. When I saw his face on the contact screen, that's when I realize I miss him even more than I know. I miss our coffee shop, his warm smile in his cold body, how could anyone do that beside Simon Lewis? That's what I thought when I was trying to reach him on the other line.

Finally, after a few beeps, I heard this goes straight to the voicemail.

"Hello? Izzy?"

"Simon! Sorry I can't send texts to you. It turns out that there's no phone receipt in Idris." I owe him an apology, seriously. "And the wedding is a disaster. I need your hug," I sighed. That's when I stop talking to listen for his response, but it's quite awhile and I heard no respond at all.

"Simon?"

_Beep… Beep… Beep.._

The phone is disconnected. I tried to call Simon a few times but no luck. Is he mad at me? Or suddenly there's a huge blackout in New York? Typhoon? Some rebel demons when I wasn't there? I'm not sure what it is. But I am sure that there's something wrong, I hope Simon is okay.I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what is possibly happening to Simon when my phone rang.

Well, I thought it was my phone.

But actually it's my mum, sent a message that I should be back now with no exception.

_Didn't it feel good_

_We were sitting there talking_

_Or lying there not talking_

_Didn't it feel good_

—Help Me – Joni Mitchell

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please? Sorry I missed my own deadline. But I'm going to finish this, really.<strong>


	3. Simon

**Seven Love Songs**. (c) strawfelly

a Mortal Instrument Fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> None of the character nor the universe is my own. I just own the idea of the story. Credit to Cassandra Clare.

* * *

><p><em>Hey there Delilah, what's it's like in New York City?<em>

_I'm on thousands miles away, _

_but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do._

_-Hey There Delilah – Plain White T's_

"Excuse me," I was walking through the sea of people in New York. It's my kind of thing to distract myself from thinking about Isabelle Lightwood too much. Apparently some guys are really psyched about whole Valentine-not-Clary's-father thing and made some show in the road. I wasn't really interested to see the performance, it was just me wanted to continue my journey, walking in the wrong direction of where most of people go.

It's been fifty five minutes.

She should've been calling. Or texting, anything. I just cant stand the idea of her having fun, or whatever in wedding without me. I understand the circumstances didn't allow her to invite me, I can see she really want to. But I hold her promises, I already tried to send a message to her. But I haven't get response from her. So I guess it's either she is very busy, lost her phone somehow, or… the worst case scenario is something happening in Idris.

I can't even imagine it. I don't want her to get hurt. I don't even want to imagine her getting hurt, that's why it bothers my mind. I am on my way to meet Clary, at our usual place. It's not the same café that I likes to visit with Izzy, but this? It's way more ancient than that. I know that we shouldn't meet alone together, since we're both still good friend, but I got Izzy and she got Jace. But this is something different, I need to know stuffs that only the shadowhunter knows. Like the festival or stuffs there, and most importantly why I am not allowed to come and what they will do to me if I sneaked in.

I picked our usual place, I can detect Clary's is not here at the present, so I ordered my coffee and sat down alone, sipping my coffee, thinking about what is possibly happened to her. I gets me feeling down, I worry too much about her even that I don't notice that Clary is already seated in front of me.

"Simon,"

Her soprano voice jolts me into reality. Clary seems notice that things is going wrong to me. And I notice that she is not alone. She is with the tall blonde man who is as known as Jace Morgenstern, or Wayland, or whatever his name, I kind of forgot how he got those much full names. One thing that I remember is I don't invite him over this little meeting.

"Sorry I bring Jace along, he kind of insisted." Jace waved his hand over, it's almost like he want to say 'we're cool, right?' "I'm sure that he will gives us some information." I hope that he really will. Or else, I don't think that I can handle him.

"So, you didn't attend wedding in Idris too, Jace?"

"The invitation came out late, and I never meet Isabelle's cousin anyway." He sips his cup of tea. "It's okay, I like to be in New York better with Clary though."

They shared a kiss, which makes me thinking about Izzy much worse. Then Clary realize that I don't feel the comfort here. Clary stopped kissing him, while the jackass Jace is still craving for some more. I remind me all over again to not do something to him.

"So, what's happening?" She asked me.

"She's not answering her phone. It's been one hour and counting ever since then."

"Maybe she is just busy, dude." It's Jace the one who's responded me first.

"She promised to text me every five minutes."

"Situation changes." I never ask for Jace's comments, but I do my best to respect him, while waiting for Clary to say something. Just, anything.

"I think Jace got some point here. Just give her some time, she's not such a texter, it require some time for her, especially when she's busy."

"Then what if she's not answering for halfday?" I shrugged. It's hard to not be with her.

Clary holds my hand, not in the any romantic-intention but just in helping-friend-in-need-intention. "We'll figure it out. I'll make contact to Idris to find out what happen,"

I'm feeling so glad to have her as my friend, one thing I am thankful is she don't ditch me because of Jace, not this time, at least. Even she bought him over instead. I'm not a big fan of him, he can be such a jerk for some quite time, but well, he saved me once. Not that I'm feeling that I owe him much, it's just, well, better not keep that going.

"I'm out of here to attempt on distracting myself, keep me in touch about Izzy or Idris, okay?" I drank the last sip of my coffee as I stand up, pick up my coat—that's totally just to make me looks like human, February air is freezing, though I feel nothing—and leave the café. I gave them some private time together, in one of my favorite café. I am such a good friend, right?

I should not drown in my own sadness, I walked up to the (lalala)th street, there's a record shop that I love. I'm not going to buy anything, maybe just put some vinyl on and listening to good music for free, well, I never ask Izzy to go there, maybe she'll love some legendary music? Even that's only mundane's music, but legendary is still legendary. My mind floats through as I walk in one of the busiest street in Manhattan. People in different styles pass though like there's no such thing as the crowd of people around here. Some of them not even mundanely walking in the pedestrian, they use skateboards, or even bicycle. Now, when I think of bicycle, maybe I can do something with Izzy…

That's when my phone rang.

And it's the ringtone that I put only for Izzy.

I can feel my heart skipped some beats, I am very excited to answer it that I walk even faster, and so I answered my phone. I can hear her voice on the other side of the line, the voice that I've been missing for hours. But just because I am so busy, I some random guy in the pedestrian who use bicycle ran through me and hit me quite hard. If I am still a human, I would trip all over and disturb the traffic of the pedestrian. But since I am no longer human, the only thing that is missing is my phone. It fell down, and got stomped by a few feet when I found it.

It's broken.

Now, my whole world seems to sunk into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the review, it's actually the strength so I keep on writing. And maybe it will get rough after this, I'll have mid-term test next week so ;;A;;<p>

Btw, please do tell me what do you think about this chapter on** review**! thanks!


End file.
